Scars
by beautiful-illusions13
Summary: This is a suicide story..but im not gunna tell you who its mainly about.Read to find out. Not for the faint of heart, or people who get upset easily. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Rated T for suicide and depressing stuf.


She had just witnessed the thing that ruined her life forever. He was with her again. That dead bitch. He had just said that he loved her and he was with her. She couldn't stand it. Sango and Miroku had finally gotten together and Shippo was staying with them. Inuyasha had just admitted that he loved Kagome. Everything was to be perfect. They were to live together beside Sango and Miroku, start a family, live happily ever after. But it was not to be. Her heart was broken into way to many pieces to mend. She wandered through the forest with her black, broken heart, thinking and crying. 'Why am I crying over him?' she thought as she continued to walk through the forest with her bow and arrow. She stopped at a tall cliff and sat down, her legs just hanging over the edge. She had nothing more to live for. 'I have no one who loves me.' She thought as she stared at the full moon. It was sending its beautiful beams down to gently caress her face. She was no longer wearing her school uniform, but she was in a kimono. Sango had gotten it for her as a present on her birthday. She smiled a sad smile at all the memories she had, the good and the bad. She started to silently cry as she thought about her and Inuyasha. She remembered all the fights they had over small things, she remembered when he was human, and when he would be worried for her. Then she remembered when he said that he loved her. She was so happy, but now her happiness was gone. She was sad. A dark void of depression with nothing to live for.

"Nothing to live for…" she trailed off as she came to a decision. "If I have nothing to live for, then why waste breath?" she said alloud as she stood up. She walked over to where she had put down her bow and arrows and took an arrow out of the quiver. She walked back to the edge of the cliff and slowly brought the arrow head to her wrist. She started to talk as she slowly cut a line up the length of her for-arm. "I spill out all the crimson regrets into this pit, where they shall stay forever, haunting whoever comes near enough to feel my pain." Once she was done, she turned her hand palm down and let the crimson liquid drop down into the pit. "I shall come here every night and spill out all my regrets, until I have no more…" she trailed off as she decided to walk back to the camp.

When she got back, it didn't look like anyone missed her. Sango and Miroku were snuggled up, Kilala and Shippo were sleeping soundly on her sleeping bag and Inuyasha was in a tree a bit off to the side of the camp. She stared at him for a minute and then looked at the fire. She loved the look of fire it comforted her in a way. That's when she remembered the cuts on her wrists. She dug through her bag for something to cover them up and found a black silk glove. She put it on and it actually looked good and covered up the cuts. She smiled a faint smile and tried to get some sleep.

She continued to do this almost every night, at the same place, no matter how far she had to walk to get there. She had made a commitment and she was going to follow through on it. After she cut herself, she would always sing. It made her feel safe and as if she had nothing to care about, even if the songs were depressing. One night they camped out a far distance away from the pit and it was time for Kagome to go. She looked around to make sure that everyone was asleep and got up and left. Little did she know that a sertan person was watching her as she dissipered and walked into the forest. The mystery figure followed silently. When she finally reached the pit, she was tired. She walked over to the edge and pulled back the glove. There were fresh and old scars under the glove. The mystery person jumped from the tree he was sitting in to another to get a better look. He was tired. He had been going out to see Kikio almost every night just to talk, but it always ended up more than just talking. He had noticed how pale and skinny Kagome had gotten. She had become distant and hardly ever spoke. She loves me still…doesn't she?' he thought as he saw what was under that black glove she always wore now. He had to hold in a gasp at what he saw. He looked even more shocked when she said the same words as if they were words she said normally. "I spill out all the crimson regrets into this pit, where they shall stay forever, haunting whoever comes near enough to feel my pain." Once she was done, she turned her hand palm down and let the crimson liquid drop down into the pit. "I shall come here every night and spill put all my regrets, until I have no more…" she trailed off as she put the arrow down. Then she turned around, but the glove back on and grabbed her bow and arrows. She started to walk back to camp. Inuyasha followed, listening to what she was saying. "If he likes her better than me then that's fine. If he breaks my heart...my very soul..that's fine, because I will always love him no matter how much he says he loves me..then betrays me..my sacrifice is my life to him, because when he is happy, I am happy and free." These words brought tears to both Kagome and Inuyasha's eyes. Then Inuyasha listened as she started to sing. Her voice was beautiful.

Long sleeves all day hide my pain away

Never meant to see, this is all for me

I live in here. My whole world is there

Is this just dreams Or my reality

And should I ever go so many miles from my home

And will I ever see a life that's meant for me

Memories seep from the air

Like a light shining down in my face, I'm in space

And will I ever feel there's no pain

Yesterdays and tomorrows

I'm here today

Inuyasha noticed that she was starting to sway on her feet a bit. Then she started coughing, but she kept on singing.

And now I see all your pain

And how you hide it away

And will you ever see

That you were just like me

And will you ever go so many miles from your home

And someday you will see the pain that's left for me

And will it all end tomorrow

I just can't say

Where will I be tomorrow

I just can't say

Where will you be tomorrow

I can't say

I can't say…

With those last words she dropped down to the ground. Inuyasha jumped out of his tree and landed beside her. She wasn't breathing. He looked at her. She had lost to much blood. Blood spilt…because of him. He started to sob as he remembered her words. "MY sacrifice" he said aloud as he finally registered what that meant. She thought that he wasn't happy with her so that was why he went to Kikio. She thought that If she wasn't there he would be happy. "No Kagome, you didn't understand, I loved you! When I was with you I was happy, I was free of the worries that no one accepted me for who I was..and now ..you gone…" he trailed off as he let out a heart wrenching cry of sorrow. The whole of Japan could have herd it, but the other members of the traveling group did. They came running just to see Inuyasha over top of Kagome with an arrow in his hand. "If she died for me, then I shall die for her." And with that he plunged the arrow into his heart. He fell on top of Kagome. They were both dead. "At least well be together in peace now..my love."


End file.
